Life in an 8-bit world
by Fane hernandez
Summary: Three teenagers are chosen to stop minecraft from leaking in the real world. Can fane, josh, and jessica save earth or are they doomed to kill the horrifying creatures. Srry if chapters are short. ENJOY!
1. Minecraft life

"Hello. You are probably wondring whats happening. As i speak 2 boys and a girl is sent in the world of minecraft. Minecraft is right now leaking into the real world. The chosen ones are sent with the great and powerfull one known as steve. They must encounter the dangers of the night and beat the ender dragon and herobrine. Now lets see how they plan on doing this." The villager starts going to the computer and boots up minecraft. "bye now"

Fanes POV

"ughh...Where...am i?" I yawned and sat up to see that josh and jessica was knocked out on the ground. "wake up josh!" Then he shot up." Wh-wh-what oh im awake. i had the wierdest dream that you, jessica, and i were sucked in minecraft an-""yea its not a dream." I look at jessica and shook her."Wake up!""Oh my what happen?" Just then a block person came over to us."You are in minecraft and you three are suppose to stop minecraft from leaking into your world.""So what shall we do?" I asked. "Im leaving you guys its already enough with these creatures so bye!" And with that he was gone in an instant. Where he stood was 45 enderpearls."Well lets get some wood." i went and ran after a tree and destroyed it."Do you think that we have mods in this?""I don't know?" in about 2 hours of wood we got a house for eachother. We made beds and went to sleep

author's note: srry if its too short for some of you but ill try to make them longer. Is there mods? If so how do they use them? Find out in chapter two.


	2. The meeting

Fanes pov

i went to see josh but he wasnt home he'd probably went in the mines so i went hunting. It went great i got 27 steak, 14 pork, and 12 chicken. But thats when i met three girls."who are you three?" The one with a bow fired me and got my arm."STOP!" She shot another one and it hit my knee."Please just stop." then i saw that they all where injured but before i could say a thing i passed out.

jessicas pov

"FANE!" I looked for him but i couldn't find him. Then i saw a blood trail."It must be him." I followed it and it stopped at a mountain. "Idiots think they can hide well i got them bitches now." I dug through and found fane on the ground passed out. "Fane! Lets get you treated quick!" But then he whispers something. "Help...the...girls." I gave him a health potion and he got better. "Help the girls they are wounded!" "Why would i oh wait its for you isnt it." I didn't believe fane would help a girl with wounds but he took my potions and ran off. "What the hell are you doing with my potions?!" before he said a word he ran into a cave. I followed him into the cave and i saw him giving three girls my potions. "Who are you three?" The one with a green sweater that had a creeper on top said "we are humanized mobs. My name is cupa, the one with the short grey shirt and grey shorts is skelly and the one in blackskirt and black sweater is andr." Jessica:"hi." fane:"sup." skelly: "do you guys by any chance have food? We are really hungry." fane:"ya let me just cook it up." Skelly: "thank you." Then we headed back to the houses

Authors note: hows that. Still short and thats how it might be till i get lots of time. I will accept 2 O.C's you will have to fill out the form in next chapter.


	3. The newcomer

Authors note: ok im back and i got the form right here. Pm it or review it so your oc is accepted. Im only taking 2. Here it is:

name:

age:

bio:

species:

height:

clothing:

hair:

eye color:

weapons:

personality:

alignment:

Powers:

there you go and send it by review or pm. Make sure you are signed in or i won't accept it. Here's chapter 3.

Fane's POV

we just arrived at my house while Jessica go to hers. I cooked them 6 steaks and 12 chickens. When i gave them the steak they took it and brutally ate it. Then I gave them their chicken and they calmly ate it. Fane:"weird? I'll be back later. Go get some rest downstairs. I need to go hunt again." And with that i left into the dark night to get more steak and possibly a village. I got 5 beef, 9 pork, and 4 chicken then i spotted a village. I went over to see if there was a blacksmith and my luck just came. There were 4 blacksmiths and this village is possibly the biggest there is in the whole game! i checked the blacksmith's and got: 3 iron picks, 6 apples, 3 gold ingots, 15 obsidian, and 8 diamonds! As i went to the exit i met another girl. She looked to be 5ft 6, had crystal blue eyes, wore a white ball gown, and looked to be 16 but why is she wearing a ball gown? But as our eyes met she took out a BLACK sword?! What the heck is it but before i could even think she shoved the sword in my stomach and i fell on the ground. I awoke after passing out i saw her with a smile and then i noticed i was being hanged from my hands! Below me where about 15 zombies, 5 skeletons, and worst of all 20 creepers! How does she get those without dying! She was just about to cut the rope but i stopped her. Fane:"wait! why are you trying to kill me?" Girl:" you Almost killed me sending me to this weird place! I don't even know what this place is!" Fane:"wait who are you?" Girl: "Siana." Fane:"Oh i remember you at the dance!" Siana:"Yea that game you played sent me here. It took a year to make things and know how to make them!" Fane: "i didn't know okay and no wonder you're still in that dress." Siana: "ya so i don't see a reason why i shouldn't kill you." Fane: "because i got a team and you don't have to worry or be alone and you could be i. My group." Siana: "who is your group?" josh: "us." Just in time josh and jessica came to help me they cut the rope and pushed me away from the hole. fane: "so what do ya say?" Siana: "i say..."

author's note: so we meet siana. Will she join with them? Will i have enough questions to ask you? We'll find out next chapter


	4. Introducing the witch and well me!

**Authors note: im back and i havn't forgot the story and im back to you guys or whoever is reading this. I am gonna try posting chapters every one to three weeks. Well i finally give you chapter four!**

* * *

Fanes pov

Siana:" i say... yes." Fane:" okay cya." Siana:" that all?" Fane:" yea. I got nutin else to say so bye." Siana:" bye." we walked back to the house and Andr was waiting for josh. I noticed that Josh and Andr were spending a little to much time together. Fane:" are you and Andr dating?" Josh:" why are you asking?" Fane:" i don't know when you see some guy hang out with a girl a little too much. What would you think?" Josh:" FINE YES WE ARE DATING!" I laughed at him because he was mad. Fane:" okay okay im gonna go get some more resources. You go do your love josh." Josh:" FANE!" I ran out and into the forest. I cut down trees and got 192 wood, 96 iron ingots, 320 cobblestone, and 192 coal. I made a backpack so i have more room. I started walking back and saw a girl with a witch hat with a scyth, wore a dark rose purple-red shirt, blackish brown boots, green floral jeans, fingerless gloves, one of those fancy eyeglass those fancy people wear, had hazel green eyes, and had darkbrown hair that went to her elbows walk by and noticed me. She flipped her scyth and ran towards me. I quickly sidestepped out of the way and saw her come back at me. I got the dual wield iron swords that i crafted in the mines and blocked her attack. I pushed her back and ran off into a cave. It was very dark but then i saw a paper. I went towards it and it said HELP ME! It was slendy's paper! I ran off and bumped into the witch girl. She shook her head and looked ahead to see slender man. She fainted and i ran towards her, got her body and scyth, and ran out of the cave. I ran back to my house and set her in he guest bed. I quickly took a potion and made her drink it. Then she awoke. I got a health potion and gave it to her. ?:" ugh wha what happen? Where am i?" Fane:" i brought you to my house so you don't die." ?:" thank you but why?" Fane:" so youdon't die?" She drank some of the potion and felt better. Fane:" what is your name?" ?:" Lady Lovelly. You?" Fane:" fane." I went to my brewing stand and started making potions. Fane:" so how did a person like you get in this world?" Lady Lovelly:" we-" then she looked strangely at the window. I looked and a boy who looked thirteen was peering at the window. He noticed we were looking at him and he ran off.

MY POV

authors note: yes i am including myself in the story cause it would be a little funny to see me run away from super powerful people who could kill me in 5 punches. Especialy fane. Heres me.

me:" shit shit shit shit shit shit." I ran as fane and lady lovelly were chasing me. Fane caught me and i said two letters " F UUUUUUUUU!" And i disapeared.

authors note: well that sums up chapter four of this story. Tune in next time and one more thing, im gonna make my longest chapter eva. It will be chapter 6 so stay tuned for it. Buh-bye.


End file.
